Love and War
by DGyrl34
Summary: Colonial America: the King's army have taken over New York and occupied it's homes. Soon, a British officer settles in the home of Eleanor Calder, British girl who comes from a family of loyalists, but who struggles to decide which cause she is truly part of. While a country struggles for independence, one girl struggles between her heart, her family, and her duty to her country...
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Hi guys! Presenting a new story: Love and war!** **An Elounor fic that takes place during the American Revolutionary War! Anyone who has an appreciation for history, this is the the fanfic for you! And please note that if you should find any major historical inaccuracies in this work, please alert me to it! Anyways, sit back, relax, and Enjoy~**

* * *

I live a splendid life, one of comfort and enjoyment. A life that was brought on by one the most horrible concepts man has ever conceived: war. A struggle in which brother pits against his own brother, where nobody is to be trusted, a scenario in which the wrong decision could very well mean life or death. War, which brings terrible misfortunes onto others, that takes everything they have and leaves their lives in disarray. War, which prompts death to sweep through the skies, and come upon thousands of people to carry off their souls. When I sit and think upon it, my heart feels heavy under guilt and remorse for those whose lives were destroyed by this war. While I sit in a splendid upholstered chair in an elaborate house under a crystal chandelier, there are those who have nothing,no family to turn to, no steady home to take refuge in, not even a single possession or shilling to their name. But as I watch my daughter in her wooden cradle across the room sleeping, I cannot help but be glad of my luck.I can only give thanks that my life is still intact, and acknowledge that all is fair in love and war.

* * *

 **Author's** **note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far! I have more coming up,and the first 3 chapters are really short but trust me! I think this story has potential!**


	2. Journal Entry 1- Coming to the Colonies

_July 6, 1769_

 _Late Morning_

 _New York Colony_

 _Holding Mother's hand tightly, we walk down the wooden plank onto the dock. The all too familiar smell of seawater greets me, and salty ocean spray mists on my cheek. My legs feel as if the are no longer made of bone, but some sort of gelatinous substance. Mother tells me not to worry, that I just need to get accustomed to being on land again. Father, and my brother, Liam, follow behind us, carrying the trunks we brought with us. We would have to get the rest of our possessions sent on another ship._

 _I do not know why we came to this place, these colonies owned by our king. I did not understand why we could not stay back in our home In England, with Father's Mercantile business that he inherited from his father, or the ladies from Mother's knitting circle that came for tea every Friday. I did not know why my brother had to leave his boarding school to come to a place where receiving a measley apprenticeship was a formidable accomplishment, or why I had to say goodbye to my best Friend Alice, or my instructor Mrs. Iridessa._

 _Mother and Father never explained to me why we immigrated to the colonies, and whenever I asked, they would only tell me that asking too many questions was not ladylike, and that I must learn to accept change without reason._

 _I cannot truly feel comfortable in our new house, around the strangers I now must live and socialize with, or even with the new shop father has set up, despite the fact that the sign is the same one he used to hang on his shop in England. Accepting sudden change is not an easy thing, I believe it is a God- given talent only a few are blessed with, and I am not included in that few._


	3. Journal Entry 2 - Emerging War

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry if this story doesn't seem promising because of the really short chapters so far, especially this one, but trust me, there's a reason these first three chapters are so short! Stick around and you'll see!**

* * *

 _19 April, 1775_

 _It has begun. Shots have been fired at Lexington today , and now, the nightmare plaguing citizens across the colonies has come true. War has erupted._

* * *

 **And now, by courtesy of the author, I present to you: THE PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4! And don't worry, chapter 4 will be much longer than the previous 3!**

 **PREVIEW:**

 **The color red, so vibrant, full of life, yet also associated with such negative things. It's is the color of fresh tulip buds in the spring, the shade of a maiden's cheek when the bitter cold nips at her skin. It is the shade of passion, desire, courage, strength. But red is also the hue of blood shed at the battlefield. It is tinged in the teary eyes of wives and mother's whose husbands and sons have died humbly. Red, it is shown ever so prominent on the ribbons that show allegiance to the King and His Army, and it is the bright color that graces the uniform of the soldier who knocked at my door this morning.**


End file.
